1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit testing and utility tool, and more particularly, to a circuit testing and utility tool for testing defective circuits and bulbs in miniature Christmas type light sets.
2. Description of the Prior art
Traditionally, miniature Christmas light sets have been used for a number of years for indoor and outdoor lighting for Christmas trees and for other decorations. Generally, the miniature light sets include a plurality of molded miniature plastic lamp sockets, having any number of lamps from thirty five to about two hundred and forty which are operated by connecting a given number of lamps in series through an end plug connected to a source of electric energy. It has been found that considerable inconvenience occurs upon failure of one of the lamps for various reasons such as, when a filament, or wires, or connectors, or bulbs break or burns out, since such failure interrupts the continuity of the circuit causing the rest of the lamps to be extinguished in many situations. When a string or plurality of series connected lamps becomes extinguished, because of such failures, it is difficult to determine which lamp is defective. In order to discover the lamp which has failed, it becomes necessary to test each lamp of the series until the defective lamp is found. This procedure involves considerable time and inconvenience and has heretofor caused considerable aggravation and discomfort in dealing with series burned out lamps.
Various methods have been proposed for avoiding the above disadvantages but none of the methods have been simple and completely successful.